


Lights in the Sky

by KureKai_King



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: He was always going to be my best friend, no matter what the world threw at us. But, little did I know...that one night would change everything between us.
Relationships: Ittoki Otoya/Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Lights in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UtaPriSonicFan147](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtaPriSonicFan147/gifts).



> Wanted to try getting into a Syotoya mood because I don't exactly write or talk about this ship as much as I'd like...and I feel bad about it for some reason, lol

We'd spent endless hours together staring up at the stars before. 

I never imagined that would change.

Well, technically it didn't, but it felt like it did.

We still watch the stars.

Just like before.

We were laying out on the grass, a cool night breeze.

He lay next to me as always, a pleasant smile gracing his features.

His eyes sparkled even with little light to shine into them.

The wind was wrestling with the blades of grass our bodies weren't flattening.

It tussled with our casually messy hairstyles.

He turned to me then, "Hey," his voice calm and smooth.

I glanced his way, cocking an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Do you think stars can be best friends?"

What a strange little question, yet it was intriguing in only a way we understood.

We, too, were stars, after all.

"Dunno," I replied, eyes moving back to the sky above.

"I think they can be," he began to answer his own question.

"I think stars partner up with another star they find special.

They connect by their shine, their light.

And they can stay together, keeping each other company in that vast blackness.

Do you...think that's weird?"

"Don't be silly, there's not anything weird about it".

I suddenly felt his hand on mine, threading our fingers together, shyly.

My cheeks grew hot and from the closeness of us, there's no way he wouldn't notice.

The small yet happy little laugh that came from him warmed my heart.

"What's on your mind?"

"Well...I think you're my star partner," he replied.

My cheeks were probably on fire and glowing at that.

He continued, "I love being with you. I've never had a best friend like you.

I can see myself being with you forever, too.

Can you imagine the same thing?"

I stayed quiet but nodded with a smile.

I could definitely see that. Him; my star partner.

I liked that a lot, honestly.

And we continued to lay there together, hand in hand now.

I kept watching the stars. I kept thinking about his words.

And by the time I ended up falling asleep in his arms,

I realised I wanted to stay with him forever. 

For real.

And I could even tell I'd just ended up falling in love with him.

A light in the sky, the love of my life.


End file.
